


Bad timing...

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks in on Stiles...playing with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad timing...

“Stiles”

Distracted as he is, it takes Stiles a couple of seconds to register the unexpected and decidedly  _unwelcome_  presence of Derek Hale in his room.

“Oh my god,” he blurts out and jerks his hands out from beneath the sheet to simultaneously slam his laptop closed and jerk the ear-buds out of his ears.

It’s a knee-jerk reaction, and not a very smart one. Stiles is lying on his side on the bed, and his laptop was facing him. Derek wouldn’t have been able to see the screen anyway. No, Stiles hands would have been better occupied switching off the thick, black,  _wriggling_  dildo that’s currently up his ass. 

Too late for that. If he reaches back now he’s only going to pull Derek’s attention to it.

Then he remembers werewolf hearing, and the fact that it takes his laptop a while before it actually goes to sleep, and Derek can definitely hear the porn if it’s still playing, and -oh god- probably the soft buzz of the dildo too.

“Dude,” he says loudly, trying to drown out other noises, “Go away! Private times!” Because there’s no way that Derek doesn’t know  _exactly_ what Stiles was doing half a minute ago. “Knocking! Permission to enter! You knock; I don’t give you permission, that’s how it works!”

It’s not exactly his most eloquent speech, but he’s distracted by the feel of the dildo slowly slipping out of him, now that his hand isn’t there to push it back in. 

Derek just looks at him, tiny little smirk playing around his lips.

And fuck he looks hot. Stiles’ cock actually jerks at the sight of him. He’s mortified and incredibly aroused at the same time, because being caught like this by Derek? Yeah, both his biggest nightmare, and a favourite scenario in his hottest fantasies.

There’s a seconds-long stare down that has Stiles feeling like the proverbial deer in headlights, a very horny deer, before Derek finally moves.

With two steps he’s at the bed and with one jerk the sheet is just  _gone_. Stiles jerks in shock and the last two inches of the dildo slip out of him with an embarrassingly wet sound.

The thing falls on the bed and continues its writhing, wriggling motion.

Stiles is too embarrassed to look up at Derek.  Which is why he doesn’t immediately notice when Derek flicks his laptop open again and the trusty yet traitorous thing just picks up where it left off.

He only notices it when Derek lets out a low growl that goes straight to his cock. He looks up at Derek and then follows the alpha’s gaze to his laptop.

The cute scrawny twink on the screen keens when the big muscled top hammers him so hard that the twinks’ face keeps getting mashed into the mattress.

Stiles blushes so hard he feels his ears burn.

When he looks back at Derek the tiny smirk has transformed into a predatory smile. He has two seconds to think ‘oh shit’ before Derek grabs his hips, flips him over and lifts him so he’s on his knees.

He feels incredibly exposed, and so excited he’s just about ready to blow right then and there.

“Need some help acting it out?” Derek growls at him.

Stiles stomach does a couple of somersaults when he realizes that that right there? That’s Derek asking permission.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, please.”

Without preamble Derek presses his thumb inside, only for a second, as if to test if Stiles is ready for him.

He’s ready.

Oh boy, is he ready.

Derek seems to think so too because he wastes no time pressing his cock inside and doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in.

It leaves Stiles gasping for air, and mewling like a freaking kitten. He’d be embarrassed if he had any brain cells left to dedicate to such thoughts. Instead he just spreads wider and drops his head down on the pillow.

Derek is hitting his prostate with every thrust and the sounds that escape Stiles drown out the porn that’s still playing next to him.

It’s nearing his favourite part, where the top has one hand wrapped around the writhing twink’s neck, pressing him down, and the other hand reaches back, just to come down on the twink’s ass with a resounding smack.

Derek’s hand slides up Stiles’ back towards his neck, grabs, and presses down firmly, and Stiles shudders when he realizes that -oh my god- Derek is mirroring the porn. He gulps and has one short moment of anticipation before Derek’s other hand lands on his ass,  _hard_ , and the shock and burn go right to his cock and it’s too much.  _Too much_. And he’s coming all over the sheets.

Derek fucks him through it and stills moments later, hips jerking, and longer than human nails pressing into the skin of Stiles neck. He drops down with a heartfelt groan, squashing Stiles into the mattress.

He’s freaking heavy, but Stiles wouldn’t move for anything right now.

When he looks to the side, he sees something moving on the floor.

It’s the dildo.

Wriggling still.

Yeah, the real thing? So much better.

* * *

Find me on [tumblr](http://panda-pounce.tumblr.com/) 


End file.
